


Breakfast Can Wait

by Likeaheartneedsabeat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Happy, Love, Romantic Fluff, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeaheartneedsabeat/pseuds/Likeaheartneedsabeat
Summary: Liz and Max, just happy and in love. A quiet moment together in the morning."The light woke her. The bright sunlight breaking in through the windows.  She would’ve gone back to sleep but looking at him right next her, sleeping so soundly- suddenly she just couldn’t..."Echo is currently breaking my heart but I know Liz will figure out a way to bring him back. Till then, enjoy this Echo one shot because I miss these dorks.
Relationships: Max Evans & Liz Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Breakfast Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Thank you :)

The light woke her. The bright sunlight breaking in through the windows. She would’ve gone back to sleep but looking at him right next her, sleeping so soundly- suddenly she just couldn’t. They were wrapped up together, her arm over his chest, her leg over his. His arm over her shoulder. Sheets, a tangled mess. She stared at him for a while longer. He looked peaceful, so serene. It made her smile seeing him like this. She could have stayed in this bed with him for a lifetime.

But Liz could hear her stomach grumbling, she needed some sustenance after well…their activities the night before. As slowly as she could, she climbed out of the bed as Max rustled in his sleep. She spotted a t shirt in the corner. Throwing it on, she slowly slipped out of the room. The cold floor felt nice under her feet.

She grabbed her phone and turned on her playlist making sure it wasn’t too loud as to wake him. Grabbing some eggs, the pancake mix, and finally finding a whisk after rummaging around the drawers, she began mixing and humming along to the music. She didn’t even notice Max standing a few feet away, leaning against the wooden beam with a goofy smile on his face.

“Max! I didn’t even see you walk in!” He only laughed and shook his head.

The way he was looking at her sent shivers down her body and gave her butterflies. No one had looked at her with such love and adoration as Max did.

“What are you looking at?” She asked smiling, tilting her head. Max stared at her, not breaking his gaze.

“Just the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Liz was not one to get flustered but damn Max Evans made her knees buckle every time.

“She’s in my kitchen, wearing my t shirt. It doesn’t get better than this.”

There he was standing in his pjs, no shirt, his toned arms, all muscle, glowing as the sunlight hit the room. His tattoos standing out on his skin. His tousled bed head, his curls falling just before his eyes. God, he had no idea how sexy he was. He slowly walked over and put his arms around her waist, snuggling his chin on her shoulder.

“What are you making?”

“Pancakes! I’m starving. And I thought it would be a nice way to say…thank you…for a few standout moments last night Mr. Evans.”

Max laughed into her shoulder. Oh he knew which moments all right. Those moments where he could see and feel the pure ecstasy she was feeling. He felt powerful. He did that and he would be happy to do it for the rest of his life.

“It was my pleasure.”

She put the bowl down and Max used this opportunity to turn around as she let out a happy squeal. Throwing her arms around his neck she pulled him in a deep kiss. The kind of kiss that made his heart stop. The kind of kiss that made him feel like he would explode. The kind of kiss that soothed his soul.

“You make happy.” She whispered. “I love you.”

“I think breakfast can wait a little while longer, don’t you?” Max said picking her up, Liz wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Hell yeah.”

Oh, breakfast could definitely wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you miss Max and Liz as much as I do? I can't wait until he's back.  
> Would love comments!


End file.
